polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracker Number List (Ark)
Transponder Trackers allow players to track lost (tamed) dinos after a server crash, disconnect, or sudden death. For example, "Oops, this is...murder snow and I'm dead! I'll have to fly back on another mount and track my arge." Everyone has an designated number range for personal use to prevent number overlap and tracker-response "spam". What are Transponder Trackers? They allow players to track lost (tamed) dinos after a server crash, disconnect, or suden critcal death (e.g. "Oops, this is murder snow!") :Recommended for use on: *Fliers of every kind Also worth considering for: *Long treks with one dino following another *Hunting with pack animals (e.g. tamed dire wolves) *Exploration with dismounting, like cave exploration Crafting Info You need to craft at least one Transponder Tracker (looks like a radio) and one node for any animal you want to put a tracker on. This is done at a Fabricator. For crafting info, see the official wiki for: Transponder Tracker and Transponder Node Use How to Attach Them #Pull out the tracker. #Press N to open the tracker UI and choose the number BEFORE you attach the node. If you don't set the number ahead of time it will default to 70 and you will have to remove and destroy the node using the dino's radial menu. #Throw the node at the chest of the dino (easiest spot to hit) *You have a range designated for use by you (see the list below). The range is assigned so you won't find yourself trying to track eight dinos all owned by other members with the same number in an emergency. :If you use your full range, ask and another range will be assigned to you by Ryanna. How to Track If a Transponder Node is attached to the desired target: #Equip the Transponder Tracker. Press N to pull up the numbers #Right-click to use the Transponder Tracker and change the number #As you near the dino, a a green message appears on your screen with the heading and distance of the attached target. List Please list the tracker number, followed by the name of the dino it's attached to. Ayenn :Range: 71-80 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Azru :Range: 41-50 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Diego :Range: 11-20 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Coldburst :Range: 51-60 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Janie :Range: 21-30 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Jorge (Curtz) :Range: 101-110 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Kasa :Range: 31-40 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Mindy :Range 91-100 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' SkunkFu :Range: 81-90 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' Red (aka Typh) :Range: 61-70 *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number'' *''Remove this text and replace with a dino name and number''